Jeopardy: Warriors Edition/Day 1
This is the first day in Jeopardy: Warriors Edition Season 1. Game Booming Voice: This... is... Jeopardy! Sound System: *Jeopardy Theme Plays* Booming Voice: Lets meet our contestants. We welcome Firestar of ThunderClan. Crowd: *Cheers* Booming Voice: Mothwing of RiverClan. Crowd: *Cheers* Booming Voice: And Nightcloud of WindClan. Crowd: *Cheers* Sound System: *Theme Stops* Rock: Thank you very much she-cats and toms, on behalf of all of us, welcome to the Lake's favorite answer-and-question game, Jeopardy! You know how we play it. We provide the categories and the answers, and it's then up to our contestants to give us the right questions. Players, as you know, anytime you recognize an answer, you're free to ring in. However, I do want to to caution you about the Jeopardy! If you are wrong, the value of the answer will be deducted from your score. But, to help you add to your winnings, we have hidden somewhere on the board, a "Daily Double". If you're lucky enough to uncover that, then you have a chance to double any or all of your winnings up to that point in the round. And it's very important that you try to win as many mice as possible, because only the player with the most mice at the end of the day will wind up keeping his or her winnings. All right, we will play the game until you hear this sound... beep That will signify that that particular round is over. If you're all set to begin, pick up your signaling buttons, but do not ring in until the answer is fully exposed. If you're ready, then let us play Jeopardy!. Contestants: *Nod* Rock: Our Categories are...Clan Leaders...Naming Ceremonies...Forbidden Love...Borders...Tribe Cats...and Prophecies. Firestar, you may start. Firestar: Clan Leaders for 2 Mice. Rock: *Reads Answer* This little-known leader led his clan to safety after twolegs drove him out. Firestar: Who is Cloudstar? Rock: Correct. Firestar: Clan Leaders for 4 mice. Rock: *Reads Answer* Late in this leader's life her mental illness caused her to accuse the other clans of Prey-stealing. Mothwing: Who is Leopardstar? Rock: Correct. Mothwing: Prophecies for 2 mice. Rock: *Reads Answer* Fire alone can save our clan. Firestar: What is the Prophecy of Fire. Rock: Correct. Firestar: Clan Leaders for 6 mice. Rock: *Reads Answer* This leader appointed his mate as his deputy. Nightcloud: Who is Bramblestar? Firestar: WHAT??? That scheming usurper! Bramblestar: *Stands Up In The Crowd* Hey, you were dead! Firestar: *Stares Blankly At Bramblestar* Do I look dead to you? Bramblestar: ... Rock: *Annoyed* Correct Nightcloud. Nightcloud: Forbidden Love for 2 mice. Rock: *Reads Answer* This WindClan warrior seemed to have trouble finding mates within his own clan. Nightcloud: *Snorts* Who is Crowfeather? Rock: Correct. Nightcloud: Forbidden Love for 4 mice. Rock: *Reads Answer* This medicine cat broke her vows and was forced to give her offspring to another queen. Nightcloud: Who is Leafpool? Sound System: *Obnoxious Beep* Firestar: Who is Yellowfang? Rock: You are correct. Firestar: Clan Leaders for 8 mice. Rock: *Reads Answer* This she-cat gave Raggedpelt his last life during his leader ceremony. Mothwing: Who is Dawnstar? Rock: Correct Mothwing: Prophecies for 4 mice. Rock: *Reads Answer* There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. Mothwing & Firestar: *Press Buttons* Rock: Mothwing, I believe that was you. Mothwing:'''What is the Prophecy of the Three? '''Rock: Correct. Firestar: *BEEP*! Stupid button. Mothwing: Prophecies for 6 mice. Rock: *Reads Answer* A silver cat would come, and rid the Tribe of Rushing Water of the dangerous mountain cat Sharptooth. Nightcloud: What is the Prophecy of the Silver Cat? Rock: Correct. :TBA Current Scoreboard *Firestar - 8 Mice *Mothwing - 16 Mice *Nightcloud - 10 Mice Notes *All Prophecy names were created by DeltaStriker for the sake of the name. Nothing is confirmed canon. Category:Fanfics by DeltaStriker Category:Spoof